


take me home

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, Halloween, M/M, Smut, desperate calum, rimming briefly mentioned, this is late as fuck, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: calum huffs, following ashton to the wall and standing close to him like a lost puppy. "you!" he groans, fingers tugging at ashtons suspenders, "you look so fucking hot, ash. i want you to fuck me with this outfit on, please?" they've been at this party for hours, ashton not really wanting to stay any longer but its amusing to see calum all worked up and begging. but he cant deny the way his cock gives a little twitch at the thought, suddenly getting an urge to just flip calum against the wall and fuck him against it. "okay lets get out of here."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am sORRY for being so late. a lot of shit has happened and my mental health wont allow any motivation to write. but i eventually finished and its probably shit. but give me feedback? its highly appreciated. ty&ily 
> 
> warning: ending is so bad dont laugh at me

to say calum was frustrated is an understatement. hes everything beyond frustrated. his costume was starting to get uncomfortable and the fake blood on his neck was drying out and itching. it wasnt even a real costume, just a tux and a white shirt with fake blood splattered on it. 

but when youre turned on and your dress pants become a little tighter, then yeah. it gets pretty uncomfortable. 

"ash," he whines loudly over the music, a desperate tone to his voice that ashton was far more familiar with. 

he smirks, turning to his boyfriend and bringing a bottle of beer up to his lips. "whats up?" 

calum rolls his eyes, fighting the urge to actually stomp his foot. "want you so bad, lets go home. please ashy?" he drops his head and looks up at ashton with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster, even giving a little pout. 

ashton only smirks wider, bringing his hand to calums jaw to grip it and pull his head back up roughly. it makes calum whimper, thighs squeezing together as his jaw is slack in ashtons hold. "we leave when im ready. yeah?" 

calum swears he leaked a little in his boxers, probably looking like a little kid needing to use the bathroom. 

"i cant wait any longer! my dicks gonna explode!" he cries, not caring if anybody around them hears. this was an emergency. 

ashton snorts, letting go of calums chin with a little jerk, just wanting to be rough because he could. and he knows calums likes it. he leans back against the wall, crossing his arms. "whats got you so worked up, huh?" he asks, eyes trailing down to the very prominent bulge in calums pants. 

calum huffs, following ashton to the wall and standing close to him like a lost puppy. "you!" he groans, fingers tugging at ashtons suspenders, "you look so fucking hot, ash. i want you to fuck me with this outfit on, please?" 

they've been at this party for hours, ashton not really wanting to stay any longer but its amusing to see calum all worked up and begging. but he cant deny the way his cock gives a little twitch at the thought, suddenly getting an urge to just flip calum against the wall and fuck him against it. 

"okay lets get out of here." 

calums face lightens up, and before he knew it ashton was dragging him out of the party and then they were back home in their apartment, calums back against the wall with ashtons foot kicking the door shut. 

"ash," calum breathes as ashton is pressed against him against the wall, hips bucking forward for some kind of friction. his hands were gripping ashtons shirt, whimpering as he pulls back the suspenders because they just look so good on him and he cant stop touching. 

"be good," ashton rasps in calums ear as his lips trail below it, "and ill fuck you just how you like yeah?" 

calum immediately drops his arms, holding his hands behind his back and nodding. "im good, i promise." 

ashton hums appreciatively as calum immediately does as told, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and making him follow him into ashtons room, where calum basically lives, and pushes calum over the bed. 

calum whimpers, rutting against the side of the bed as hes firmly pressed against it. he looks back at ashton, lips parted with little pants and breaths leaving them with anticipation. he can see the bulge in ashtons pants and he needs it inside him now, as deep as it can go. 

"ashy, i need it," he whimpers pathetically, in ashtons opinion, pushing back as much as he can with his hands behind his back. 

"you need what exactly?" ashton teases, bringing his fingers up to where his tie was loosely hung around his neck, pulling it off. calum knows exactly what its for. 

he rolls his eyes, hating when ashton had to be such a tease. hes not very patient. "your cock," he replies anyway, only because he had to. he wiggles his fingers when he watches ashton bring the tie down to calums lower back, wrapping it under both of his wrists and then tying it tightly. calum thought he could have it a bit tighter, but hes too impatient for revisions.

calum was already pushing his hips up for ashton to pull his pants down, ashton chuckling in response but nonetheless, going ahead and pulling them down along with the boxers. 

"such an eager little boy arent you?" ashtons soft voice left a hard shiver down calums spine, loving how he talks. he could probably talk him into an orgasm without touching him.

"yes sir," calum replies sweetly, wiggling his butt against ashtons cock, whimpering quietly at how big it felt. hes so lucky to be able to have that cock buried in him almost everyday. 

ashton takes his lip into his mouth as he grabs a hold of calums full ass, digging his fingers into the dark flesh until he left a light mark. he could spend hours just playing with calums ass, something hes done plenty of times before. he cant help it, calum had the biggest and fattest cheeks that jiggle nicely against his palm. 

calums eyes droop shut as ashton grips his ass, pulling the cheeks apart and pushing them back together, pulling a hand away to leave a little slap on one of them. calum jerks, not expecting it although he really shouldve been. 

"you love your cute little ass played with dont you?" ashton chuckles when calum only pushes back more, earning a harder smack.

calum gasps, squeezing his eyes shut and nodding. "i like it being fucked too," he mumbles, having enough of the teasing. 

"well thats not how you ask is it?" 

ashton gives him another smack, just for being a smart ass. 

"sorry," calum whimpers, body jerking forward when ashton smacks him again. he can feel the stinging linger against his skin and he can only imagine the size of the red handprint. "will you please fuck me now? please ash, v'been waiting all night." his voice was laced with sweetness and desperation. 

ashton took pity on his boy, and just because he was ready to give him the pounding hes been begging for. 

"plea-oh," calum cuts himself off with a soft gasp when he feels ashton rough finger press against his hole. he hums softly and lays his cheek against the mattress, going limp at the small touch and becoming immediately satisfied. 

ashton hums, pleased with the pretty sight in front of him. hes the luckiest man alive to be able to be playing with this nice piece of ass—literally.

he cant help but lean down and give a few kisses between calums cheeks, smiling at the sweet little gasp that followed. a few kisses turned into a few licks, and now calums hole was wet and ready for a finger. 

calum whimpers when ashton pulls back, but doesn't think too much about it when theres two long fingers being pushed inside of him. ashton immediately curls them, twists them like calum likes, making him squirm and whimper. 

"hurry ash," calum pants, lips watering as he eyes ashtons bulge, hungry for his cock to be buried in him. he doesnt think hes ever been this desperate.

"m'not gonna hurt you," ashton mumbles, like hes ashamed of going soft for a second. calum huffs and wiggles his but, whimpering when ashtons fingers move inside him. 

"dont care," he mumbles back, "tear me apart, i dont care i need it, ash." 

ashton smirks, rolling his eyes but pulling his fingers out anyway. if thats how calums wants, thats how its gonna go down. 

calum smiles when ashton gives him, humming in satisfaction and watching as ashton unbuttons his pants, only pushing them down to the middle of his thighs. calum whimpers when ashtons cock bounces out of his boxers, springing up against his white button down, all nice and pretty and throbbing. 

ashton holds the base, stroking the length and smearing the precum dribbling from the tip down to slick himself up a little. he knew that wasnt enough, leaning over to the drawer for the bottle of lube they use way too much. 

the sight before ashton was a masterpiece—and he was about to ruin it. 

calum sucked in his bottom lip when he feels the tip of ashton poke at his hole, lifting his head as best as he can with his hands tied behind his back. 

ashton grabs a hold of calums hips, long fingers digging into the skin how calum likes as he pushes in slowly. he snaps his hips against calums skin, forcing his cock all the way in and making calum jerk forward, eyes rolling back. 

"fuck," he blurts, jaw going slack. he clenches his fists as he lets ashton pound into him, choked moans and gasps with each jerk of his body. 

"like that, yeah?" ashton breathes, already out of breath as he slides a hand up calums smooth back, threading his fingers in the back of the messy curls and grabbing a fistful. 

calum whimpers, pushing back against ashtons thrusts and letting his head fall back when ashton tugs. "harder?" he requests, voice breaking. 

ashton bites his lip in concentration as he fucks into calum harder, watching as the plump cheeks jiggle deliciously with each thrust. he cant help but lay a smack to the tan skin, groaning at the sight of the jiggle. he couldnt get enough of that. 

"more, more ash. hit me again," calum whines, loving the way hes being jerked around. hes a slut for this kind of sex. 

ashton breathes out a chuckle as he smacks calums ass again, a bright red handprint already forming. he does it again when calum hisses. and again and again until the pretty skin is dark red and burning hot. 

calums eyes roll back when ashton roughly lets go of his hair and pushes his face down into the mattress, using his now free hand to grip calums hip harshly, pulling him back to meet his rough thrusts. the slight change makes ashton pound right into calums prostate, the younger boy gasping for breath as hes being rammed right into that spot that makes his thighs shake. 

"ashy, m'gonna cum," he squeaks, hands twitching as he desperately needs something to hold onto. 

ashton grunts as he feels himself become closer, wrapping an arm around calums hip to grip his cock to jerk it quickly to urge him to cum. he leans down, kissing at the sweaty skin of calums back all the way up to his neck as he keeps up with his own thrusts. 

"c'mon baby, cum for me yeah? s'what you wanted all night. let me see you," ashton huffs out against calums neck, lips brushing back and forth against the skin with each thrust. 

calum lets out a high pitched cry, gasping and tensing up as his body begins to tremble and shake. "ash-" he barely gets out, fingers reaching up to scratch at ashtons stomach as he spills all over the sheets beneath him. 

the way calum squeezes around ashton makes it a little harder to thrust into him as rough as he was, but it felt good and he was incredibly close. 

"shit-" ashton gasps when calum starts to move his hips back like he was fucking himself on ashtons cock, ass bouncing like his life depended on it. 

calum looked up at ashton, lips parted with heavy pants falling from them, "i want you to cum ashy, deep inside me, please?" 

and if that doesnt make ashton bust, he doesnt know what will. his hips jerk the last few sloppy thrusts when he cums, tensing up and digging his fingers into calums skin harshly. calum really kind of hopes it leaves bruises. 

calums cheek was smushed against the mattress by the time ashton was finished, the older mans body pressed firmly against him—not that he was complaining. he kind of cant breathe actually, jealous as ashton was panting against his shoulderblade. 

"ash-" he grunts, wiggling and scratching his fingernails against ashtons stomach once again, "cant breathe." 

ashton breathes out a chuckle, groaning as he leans up and carefully pulls out of calum, untying the tie and rolling his tan boyfriend onto his back. 

"but you like that, dont you?" 

calum rolls his eyes, wanting to flip ashton off but is too tired. "i like when you choke me, not fucking smother me. thats some scary shit."

"well i mean- it is halloween."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback?
> 
> kik; hmth01 hmu


End file.
